Un material diferente
by Madeline CriXar Hatter
Summary: Nueva historia! Me tarde mas por que estaba en semana de examenes, pero bueno. T chala busca la ayuda de Tony para un nuevo trabajo: evitar la exportacion ilegal de Vibranium, pero encontrara que tiene un par de problemas con su amiga.
1. Chapter 1

La nave aterrizo con cuidado en la pista de la helibase. La compuerta pricipal de abrio, mostrando tras ella al soberano de Wakanda. Nick Fury se acerco al joven rey.

-Bienvenido de vuelta a America, alteza.

-Puedes ahorrarte tu falsa cortesia, Fury. No me quedare en tu base mucho tiempo.

-Directo, asi me gusta. A que has venido entonces?

-Tengo entendido que ahora SHIELD tiene conocimiento de la identidad de Iron Man.

- Y eso te interesa?

-Me interesa mucho. Sabia que Stark ejercia como super heroe desde antes.

- Y viajaste miles de kilometros desde africa solo para corroborar esa informacion?

-Necesito contactarlo.- aun con disgusto por su descortes saludo, Fury lo condujo al interior de la base.

Mientras tanto, en las calles de Nueva York...

Tony y Rhodey caminaban tranquilos hablando de la escuela, sin darse cuanta que alguien los seguia...

- Por que rayos las horas pasan tan lento en clases? Quisiera que los fines de semana pasaran asi.

-Dimelo a mi, no podia esperar a salir para terminar los arreglos de la armadura.

-Otra vez con eso, no piensas en otra cosa que Iron Man y Stark Internacional.

-Eso es cierto.- chillo alguien tras ellos.

- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!- los dos se voltearon en posicion de ataque.- PEPPER! Estas loca? Hace cuanto estas ahi?

-He venido con ustedes desde que salimos de la academia.

- Y sin decir una sola palabra? Wow...- molesto Tony.

-Muy gracioso. Oigan, hace un rato he tenido una idea en la cabeza...

-Oh no...

-Tony no es el unico super heroe de la ciudad, hay varios mas.

- Como cuales?- Pepper saco una libreta de su bolsito rosa de calaveras.

-La Viuda Negra, Ojo de Halcon, Hulk, Pantera Negra...

-Si, ya entendimos, y tu punto es...?

-Mi punto es que si por si solos han detenido a varios villanos, se imaginan lo que harian si se unieran como un equipo?

Los chicos se volvieron a ver antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

- Bromeas? Eso es ridiculo...- dijo Rhodey.

-Si, un equipo de heroes. Seria extrano, y que detendriamos? Una invasion alienigena?- Pepper los miro enojada por reirse de su repentino comentario.

-Solo decia, ademas Viuda Negra trabaja para SHIELD, Ojo de Halcon esta siempre solo, Hulk desaparecio desde el incidente con AIM y Pantera Negra esta en Africa. Seria muy complicado...- bajo la cara, avergonzada. Tony la miro y se sintio mal por ella. Empujo a Rhodey para que dejara de reirse.

Siguieron caminando hacia la casa de Rhodey sin nada mas que un comentario ocacional. Se detuvieron en seco al ver un vehiculo de SHIELD en frente.

-Ay no. Rhodey, por favor dime que tu mama no estaba en casa...

-Aaaahhh...- se volvieron a ver entre si y corrieron hacia la casa. Rhodey se asomo por una de las ventanas de la cocina y se volteo hacia sus amigos.

-Estan adentro hablando con ella.

- Que querran ahora?- se pregunto Tony en voz alta.

-Tal vez vinieron para pedirte que repares otra cosa, o que les inventes un arma, o tal vez...

-O tal vez...- interrumpio Rhodey.- vinieron a decirle todo el asunto de Iron Man a mama. Ella va a matarme...

- Se quieren calmar? Jamas le dirian lo de Iron Man, saben que ahi se acabaria todo y ya no tendrian quien pelee con sus experimentos fallidos.- dijo en referencia a Mallen.

-Eso solo paso una vez.

-Uno nunca sabe. Vengan, hay que ir a la armeria. Esperaremos a que se vayan.- con todo el silencio posible, se escurrieron detras de la casa. Pepper se asomo pimero para ver si habia alguien a la vista. Hizo una senal y pasaron detras del vehiculo.  
Estaban a punto de lograrlo cuando...

- STARK!- los tres casi saltaron de la impresion.

- James, Tony, Pepper! Vengan aca.- no les quedo otra que regresar callados.

-Hola mama...

- A donde creen que iban?

-A... uhmm, bueno... la biblioteca?

-Aja. Tony, el director Fury quiere hablar contigo en privado. James, Patricia, vamos adentro.- los llevo a la sala, dejando a Tony con sus visitas. Tony los vio alejarse y volteo hacia Fury.

-No le dijeron nada, cierto?

-Claro que no. No vinimos aqui por Iron Man.

-Oigan, no tuve problema en ayudarles con sus sistema de seguridad, pero saben que me rehuso a hacer armas.

-Tampoco vinimos por tu ayuda. Alguien estaba buscandote.

- Buscandome? Quien?

-Hola, Tony Stark.- dijo sonriente la Pantera, saliendo de detras de los agentes.

- T'chala? Hola.- estrecharon sus manos.- Como has estado? Que haces aqui?

-Bien. He estado trabajando en un proyecto, pero me faltan un par de cosas en las que creo puedes ayudarme.

-Sera un placer...

-Bien,- dijo el director- hasta aqui llegamos nosotros. Sabes como volver a la embajada, y Stark, recuerda que no todo es sobre Iron Man.- subio al vehiculo y este desaparecio entre las nubes.

-Tomando en cuenta que tu representante legal, la sen'ora Rhodes, no sabe de Iron Man, supongo que no es aqui donde trabajas ahora. (Acuerdense que la Pantera habia estado en la armeria en la primera temporada, cuando esta estaba en el edificio por la casa)

-No, de lo contrario, puedes apostar que me habria obligado a retirarme. Sera mejor si hablamos del proyecto en mi armeria.  
Espera un momento.- entro a la casa y se acerco a Roberta.- Ehmmm, SHIELD ya se retiro, pero necesito hablar con uno de sus agentes, asi que saldre un rato.- metio sus manos en sus bolsillos, tratando de no parecer nervioso al mentir.

-Si, oye, podriamos ir a la "biblioteca" de paso para terminar el "proyecto".- intervino Rhodey. Roberta los miro a los tres fijamente por un instante.

-Bien, pero mas les vale que no se retrasen mucho.- los tres salieron de la casa caminado rapido antes de que ella cambiara de parecer y se reunieron con T'chala afuera.

-Creo que ya podemos irnos.- suspiro Tony tranquilo. Llevaron a su visita al templo Makluan. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, sono uno de los telefonos, era el de Pepper.

-Jeje, lo siento.- dijo, sacandolo de su bolso.- Hola?

- Hola Pepper!- se oyo la voz de Happy del otro lado del auricular.- Oye, me preguntaba que harias esta noche.- Tony volteo para ver su reaccion, Rhodey se rio al verlo hacer eso y T'chala simplemente no entendia lo que pasaba.

-Ah... no, no tengo ningun plan para hoy.- respondio como si nada sucediera.

-Genial, es que tengo un par de entradas para un partido y pense que te gustaria ir.

-Seguro.- recordo que no estaba sola.-Emh, luego te digo donde podemos vernos... Si?... Genial, adios.

-Ejem.- Tony se acerco a ella con los brazos cruzados.- Te advierto que tardaremos bastante aqui.

-Jaja, no, ustedes tartaran bastante aqui. Yo tengo una cita y no pienso perdermela.- dijo, guardando su telefono de nuevo.

-O sea que nos dejaras por una torpe cita.

- No es una torpe cita!

-No se muy bien que pasa aqui, pero estoy seguro que no tiene que ver con Iron Man.- dijo el rey, confundido.

-No, no tiene nada que ver.- le dijo Rhodey.- Tony y Pepper han estado saliendo con un par de compan'eros de clase, nada en serio, solo para molestarse mutuamente.

- Y eso con que fin?

-Aqui entre tu y yo...- le susurro.- ellos se gustan, pero ninguno quiere admitirlo, asi que ponen a prueba al otro para que caiga.

-Eso es una tonteria.

- Quieres decirles?- T'chala vio como seguian discutiendo.

-No, mejor no.

-El equipo Iron Man es importante para mi, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la armadura, T'chala solo quiere que tu lo ayudes con su idea. No se ni siquiera que hacemos Rhodey y yo aqui.

-Podria ser algo de seguridad nacional.

-De hecho, la sen'orita tiene razon, esto no tiene nada que ver con Iron Man.- dijo Pantera. Tony lo volvio a ver con un gesto de "colabora conmigo".

- Lo ves?- Pepper sabia que nada de lo que dijera Tony lo haria tener razon, pero no queriadar a entender que no le daba su apoyo.- Bien, me quedare un rato, pero me ire en cuanto Happy me diga donde nos veremos.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Bien.- el se volteo e introdujo el codigo para abrir la puerta. Entro con Rhodey y T'chala siguiendole y Pepper entro de ultima.-De acuerdo, T'chala, en que puedo ayudarte?

-Como ustedes saben, Wakanda es la mayor exportadora de Vibranium del mundo, pero no todo el material que se vende es legal,  
como el problema que surgio con Magnum y Hammer. Pense que si habia una manera de controlar sus propiedades de resistenci, se podria suspender esta cualidad, y solo al registrarse para ser vendido, se le fuera restaurado.

-Entoces asi...- dedujo Tony.- el vibranium que sea comprado ilegalmente no seria mas que material inservible. Es brillante!

- Y como se supone que se hace eso?

-Los cientificos de mi nacion aun no lo han podido desifrar completamente, por eso es que acudi a ti, Stark.

-Genial, sera mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar de una vez.

Colocaron unas muestras que T'chala habia traido sobre la mesa y sacaron varias herramientas. Rhodey se les unio, aun que no tenia la mas minima idea de lo que iban a hacer. Pepper estaba aun con la duda de si asistir a su cita o no, pero de si algo estaba segura, era que no perderia la oportunidad de molestar a Tony un rato. Comenzo a escribirle a Happy para arreglar lo de la "cita", sabia que tarde o temprano Tony le preguntaria que estaba haciendo.

Una hora mas tarde, los tres aun pensaban en posibilidades para el trabajo con el metal, pero el cansancio comenzo a afectarles y hacerlos pensar las ideas mas descabelladas.

- Y que tal si lo encojen? Con una pequen'a cantidad no se puede trabajar.- sugirio Rhodey, recostado sobre la mesa, jugando con un destornillador.

-Pero seria mucho trabajo construir una maquina para encojerlo, ademas, solo se podria usar para eso, no serviria para achicar otras cosas.- Tony estaba frustrado, sosteniendo una libreta con varias hojas llenas de palabras tachadas, a medio escribir o borradas.

- O tal vez podriamos hacer que al empacarse en otras cajas que no fueran las que se usan a enviarlos legalmente, no se, se derritiera?

-Eso no es buena idea.- dijo T'chala.- Al recuperarse y regresarle su forma original, se perderian muchas de sus propiedades.

-Pues ya no se. Se me acabaron las ideas.

-Esto es desesperante, jamas me habia bloqueado asi para un proyecto.

-A veces las mejores cosas tardan mas.

Tony se dejo caer en la silla, mirando hacia arriba, de repente recordo que Pepper seguia aun ahi.

- No tenias una cita?

-Tengo una cita.- le contesto ella desde el otro lado de la sala.

-Pues a mi no me parece, aun sigues aqui.

-Por que aun no es.

- Y cuando es?

-Es... bueno...- Happy era algo disperso y se desconcentraba de algo con facilidad. Habian hablado de todo, menos de acordar una hora.- eso no es algo que te deba interesar.- Tony giro los ojos y volvio al trabajo.

Dos horas despues, aun seguian sin una idea concreta para el vibranium. Rhodey se habia retirado para que su mama no se alterara tanto y Pepper no se habia ido, pero ya nadie lo habia notado.

-Bien, y que tal si a cada cierta cantidad de metal de le coloca un aparato que bloquee sus propiedades de vibracion?

-Eso requeriria la construccion de varios de esos aparatos, los cuales supongo no serian tan sencillos de contruir...

-No, no lo serian.

T'chala se sento derecho y comenzo a estirarse, el suen'o comenzaba a dominarlo. En cuanto volteo su cabeza hacia un lado, vio algo que lo hizo sonreir.

-Creo que tu amiga se sientio mas comoda aqui que de haber estado en una "cita".

- De que hablas?- T'chala le sen'alo un sillon detras de ellos. Pepper se habia quedado dormida alli, acostada hacia un lado aun con su celular en la mano.

-Me parece que esa no es la condicion en la que deberia dormir una sen'orita.- dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y las guardaba para retirarse. Miro a Tony y vio que este no lo escuchaba, veia aun a su compan'era dormir.- Volvere man'ana, espero que se me haya ocurrido algo para entonces.

Dejo la armeria para retirarse a la embajada de Wakanda. Tony se quedo preguntandose si Pepper habia olvidado su cita o simplemente se habia limitado a mandarse mensajes "romanticos" con Happy. Se acerco a ella y vio que su celular tenia corta una conversacion abierta. No pudo resistir la curiosidad y se fijo:

Happy H.-" Por que no?"

Pepper P.-"Tony aun no sale de la biblioteca, se ve bastante cansado y no quiero dejarlo solo. :/"

Happy H.-"Bien. Nos vemos man'ana en la escuela. Saluda a Stark de mi parte"

Tony sonrio y levanto la mirada hacia Pepper. Estaba algo encorvada, pues ya era de noche y aun que el lugar estuviera en un abandonado templo, siempre se colaba algo de viento. El se puso a buscar una manta que estaba seguro habia dejado por alli,  
ya que seguido se dormia trabajando en algo. Tomo su telefono y lo guardo en su bolso. Se sento junto a ella, cuidando de no despertarla, puso la manta sobre ella y la cubrio hasta sus hombros. Sonrio y decidio quedarse un rato para seguir con su trabajo, pero no pudo evitar voltearse y verla dormir tranquila.  
============================================================================================================================ Bueno, esta cortito, pero se supone que es una fic de varias partes. Ustedes deciden si lo continuo. Con un comentario de cinco personas diferentes sigo. Me perdi la ultima semana por dos razones: una, estabamos en examenes, pero igual no pude resistir la tentacion de escribir un rato, y dos, se fue el internet en mi casa :( me iba a volver loca. Hasta ayer en la noche lo reconectaron y lo primero que abri fue fanfiction. Tengo que decirles que estoy muy feliz de haber encontrado varias historias nuevas en espa ol, que se hayan animado a escribir. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper sintio que alguien sacudia su hombro.

-Pep, Pepper, despierta.-decia Tony. Ella abrio los ojos y miro hacia arriba.- Buenos dias...- le dijo, quitandole un mechon de su cara.

-Buenos dias... Buenos dias?!No puede ser, que hora es?- exclamo sentandose de golpe.

-Son las seis de la man'ana, tenemos escuela hoy.

-Ay no, tengo que ir a casa.- Se puso de pie, pero estaba aun algo aturdida, asi que volvio a sentarse. Miro a su alrededor-  
Genial, me quede dormida en la armeria. Donde estan Rhodey y la Pantera?

-Rhodey se fue mas temprano, o Roberta lo hubiera matado, y T'chala regreso a la embajada de Wakanda.- Se sento junto a ella y cruzo los brazos.- Y... que paso con tu cita ayer?

-Bueno, Happy... el, ehmm... estaba enfermo!

-Aja... si estaba enfermo, por que te invito a salir en primer lugar?

-Por que... no estaba enfermo cuando me llamo, fue despues que comenzo a sentirse mal.

-Pobre...- Tony rio para sus adentros.- Sera mejor que lo llame, ya sabes, para preguntarle como siguio...

- NO!

- Por que no?

-Poooor que... no queremos retrasarlo para que llegue a clases.

-Oh, aun enfermo ira a la escuela? Pero que ejemplo... bien, entonces le preguntare en cuanto lo vea alla...

-Si, eso... es genial...- Pepper no sabia como salir de esa, pero ella no sabia que Tony no haria nada en realidad.- Bien, papa debio salir ya para su oficina, hoy le asignarian una mision. En cuanto vuelva en la noche va a matarme. Sera mejor que me vaya ya.

-Claro.-Pepper se fue pensando en alguna excusa y Tony regreso a su casa para alistarse.

El dia transcurrio tranquilo, o al menos asi era como lo aparentaban todos por fuera. Tony paso todo el dia haciendo bocetos y anotando ideas que se le ocurrian en varios cuadernos sobre lo del vibranium. Arranco varias hojas y por poco gasto la tinta completa de su lapicero. Estaba presionado. T'chala contaba con el y a duras penas podia pensar en proyectos.

- Nada aun?

-No, y si sigo un minuto mas asi, enloquecere.

-Pues algo te debe preocupar, tu no te bloqueas asi por nada.

-No lo se, ya no me quedan neuronas.- dijo arrojando otro papel arrugado al basurero.

-Mama estuvo a punto de darme sentencia de por vida a mi habitacion luego de llegar tan tarde anoche, no podre ayudarlos hoy.

-Ni me lo menciones, no se que dira cuando yo desaparezca de nuevo hoy para ir a la armeria.

- Para ir a donde?- dijo Happy desde la puerta.

- Ir? De que hablas?

-No se hagan, yo los escuche. Que es la "armeria"? Oh, oh, es acaso otro lugar en el que se reunen los nerds?

- Reunirse?

-Si, ya sabes, como el que estaba por su casa. A proposito, que paso con ese?

-Ahm, no lo se. Haces muchas preguntas, ya me perdi.

-Que yo preguntaba que que le paso a lugar en el que...

-Si, si, te entendimos. Oye, Happy, viste a Pepper?- Rhodey trato de distraerlo con otra cosa mientras lo llevaba de vvuelta a la puerta.

-Pues, en resalidad, no. Crei que estaria con ustedes, por eso vine aqui.

- La estabas buscando?- pregunto Tony.

-Si, ayer cancelo nuestra cita por que no queria dejarte solo en la biblioteca, asi que pense que tal vez hoy estaria libre.

-No, no creo que este libre. De hecho...- se pudo de pie.- estamos trabajando en un proyecto y esta noche nos reuniremos para seguir con el.

-Oh, bien. Vere si Whitney quiere salir. Oye, Whitney...- grito a la chica del otro lado del pasillo.

-Eso estuvo cerca. Y desde cuando Pepper esta metida en el trabajo del vibranium?

-Ambos sabemos que no lo esta, solo queria librarla de el.

-Te refieres a Happy como si fuera un oponente. Que tienes contra el asi de tan de repente?

-Nada, solo crei que, bueno, ella estaria interesada en ayudar, siempre lo esta.

-Mmmmhhh, y la persona interesada es ella por el proyecto... o tu en ella?

-Ahora si es verdad, no se de que hablas.

-Ya lo veremos...

Luego de clases, Rhodey llamo a su mama para despreocuparla por el asunto de las llegadas tan tarde. Definio una hora para el y Tony.

- Chicos! Chicos! Esto es increible, tengo una idea para evitar lo del contrabando de vibranium.

-Pepper, no grites.- regan'o Rhodey.

-Perdon.

- Que pasa?

-Estuve pensando en la manera de evitar que los tipos como Magnium roben de las exportaciones.

- En serio? Como?- exclamo Tony, tamandola por los hombros.

-Si me sueltas, puedo decirte, por que en serio estas asustandome ahora.- dijo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Lo siento.- la dejo ir.- Esto en serio me tiene alterado, no pude pensar en nada logico en todo el dia.

-Bueno, si tu estas asi, imagina como debe de estar T'chala, es su responsabilidad.

-Si, con todo eso encima... No puede ser! T'chala!

- Que pasa?

-Le dije que lo veriamos en la armeria para seguir trabajando.

- A que hora?- pregunto Rhodey.

-Jeje, hace una media hora.- Los tres se volvieron a ver entre si y corrienron al templo Makluan. Tenian algunas excusas que pensar...  
============================================================================================================================ Un trato es un trato: Cinco solicitudes, la historia continua. Tengo una par de ideas mas y una de ellas la van a leer pronto. Espero que les haya gustado, que tengan una bonita Semana Santa! 


	3. Chapter 3

Corrieron hasta quedarse sin aire. En cuanto llegaron a la entrada del templo, se detuvieron. Apenas podian hablar.

-Creo que... T'chala esta adentro... Rayos, como pude olvidarlo?- dijo Tony tratando de recuperarse.

-No se si lo has notado... ultimamente estas bastante distraido... y comienzo a creer... que el proyecto no es la unica...  
razon...- Rhodey sen'alo con la cabeza hacia Pepper, quien no lucia nada bien. Estaba agachada, y aun trataba de tomar aire.

-Pep, estas bien?- Tony se acerco y se inclino frente a ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Si... es solo que... hoy no tome... mucha agua, y ahora...

-Estas completamente deshidratada... por que no nos dijiste antes? No hubieramos corrido.- Pepper no contesto.- Ven aqui-  
rodeo su cintura con un brazo, luego tomo una de sus manos, la paso al rededor de su cuello y la levanto. Caminaron de esa forma hacia adentro. T'chala estaba en la puerta de la armeria.

- Pense que no llegarian cuando...? Que paso con ella?

-Nada, solo esta algo agotada, vinimos corriendo, literalmente.- Rhodey abrio la puerta esta vez y los cuatro entraron. Tony trato de sentar a Pepper lo mas cuidadoso posible que pudo y le alcanzo una botella de agua.

- Estas mejor?

-Si, gracias Tony.- puso la botella vacia sobre una mesa a su lado. (parece que no tomo agua en todo el dia, no hagan lo mismo, hace dan'o)

-De nada, solo no vuelvas a asustarme asi, de acuerdo?- paso su mano a un lado de su rostro. Pepper asintio.

-Parece que ya todo esta resuelto.

-Excepto nuestro "bloqueo de ideas"- an'adio Rhodey.

-Eso no es cierto del todo.- volvio a ver a su amiga.- Pep, tu dijiste que tenias una idea, cierto?

-Asi es.

- En serio? Cual es?- pregunto Pantera.

-Bueno, Wakanda tiene conocimiento de los yacimientos de Vibranium, cierto?

-Pues, tecnicamente si, pero aun no ha podido ser extraido el material de alguno de ellos.

-No es necesario. Si en la parte de afuera pudieran ponerse unos sensores, se podria saber la cantidad de material que hay en cada lugar y mantenerlo regularmente controlado. Si en una de las localizaciones controladas llegara a faltar material de manera sospechosa, se alerta a las autoridades encargadas de las salidas de Wakanda para que revisen en especial cargas grandes, para que nada se venda de manera ilegal.- Nadie contesto.- Tan mal esta?

-No, es brillante. Asi no hay que mantenerse en constante alerta por las grandes exportaciones.

- Y podras contruir eso?- pregunto Rhodey a Tony, despues de todo, el era quien haria el trabajo principal.

-Claro que si, sera como hacer el sistema de rastreo de los removedores de tierra.

-Bueno, que esperamos entonces?

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra con los prototipos. Tony estaba al mando y todos parecian seguirle bien. Estuvo al pendiente del trabajo de cada uno, en especial el de cierta peliroja...

-Bien, creo que ya entendi como es que funciona esto.- dijo Rhodey con una malevola sonrisa con un potente aparato especial para perforar vibranium.

-Ah, si, pero ten cuidado, no queremos que nadie salga lastimado.

-Oye, no se supone que yo soy el nervioso?

-Si, pero no es para tanto, en serio, baja eso.

-No, quiro probarlo con el metal...- tomo una de las piezas e intento partirla; Tony lo detuvo.

-Te digo que bajes eso...- comenzaron a pelearse con por el instrumento, botando algunos de los instrumentos en su lucha.

- Hey, muchachos, no jueguen con eso!- T'chala se les unio para tomar alguno de los dos objetos, pero lo unico que logro fue sumar uno mas al problema. Pepper los habia observado desde que comenzaron, rodo los ojos al verlos comportarse como nin'os y tomo uno de los guantes del Mark 2. Ajusto los interruptores sonicos en el nivel mas bajo que tenia y lanzo un disparo rapido, apenas para atraer su atencion.

-Agh! Pepper, estas loca?

-Un poco...- retiro el guante.- Si hubieran dejado de pelear, no lo hubiera tenido que hacer.

-De acuerdo, ustedes me ensen'aron dos cosas hoy.- dijo Tony aun atontado por los rayos sonicos.

- Que en trabajo se puede todo y no hay que pelear?- respondio Pepper inoscentemente.

-No. Que Rhodey no debe manipular herramientas y a ti te debo mantener alejada de la armadura.

Construyeron al rededor de 20 prototipos antes de llegar a uno que los dejara satisfechos, pero no pudieron usarlo, si Tony y Rhodey no llegaban a casa a la hora que prometieron a Roberta, estarian en serios problemas.

-Creo que con eso ya hemos avanzado bastante.

-Si, pero tendremos que esperar hasta man'ana para ponerlo a funcionar, lo siento, T'chala.

-No hay problema, solo espero que esta vez lleguen mas temprano.

-Seguro que si. 


	4. Chapter 4

Este ultimo capitulo vendria a ser una especie de conclusion, por eso es el mas cortito.  
============================================================================================================================ Dos dias despues...

Tony Rhodey caminaban por el pasillo hacia sus casilleros.

-Espero que ese ultimo prototipo haya funcionado.- dijo Rhodey.

-Nah, claro que funcionara, lo hice yo despues de todo.- Tony levanto la cabeza al decir esto.

-Ejem... presumido...- tosio su amigo. Comenzaron a empujarse, hasta que vieron que Pepper se acerco a ellos con un diario (periodico, o como quieran decirle) en sus manos.

-Tienen que ver esto.- dijo abriendolo en una pagina casi a la mitad.

"Wakanda situa novedosos aparatos de rastreo en minas de Vibranium."

-Bueno, eso lo confirma, si funcionaron.

-Te lo dije.

- Y que dice de T'chala?

-Luego de mencionar casi todo lo que dijo en su discurso, agradece a Tony.- dijo contenta.

- En serio? Dejame ver...- dijo Tony tomando una de las paginas para leerla.

"Pero absolutamente nada de este proyecto seria una realidad sin la ayuda del heredero de Stark Internacional, el joven Tony Stark, quien accedio a colaborar con un medio para detener las exporaciones ilegales con la ayuda de sus compan'eros."

-Ah, muy bien, muy bien. Tony es mencionado con todo y apellido y nosotros somos solo sus "compan'eros".

-Rhodey, ya basta. Despues de todo, fue a Tony a quien fue a pedir ayuda, no a nosotros.

-Pero no habria podido hacerlo sin ustedes, chicos, creanme.

-Bueno, y que sigue ahora?

-Primero, descansar de los inventos por unos dias...

- Que tal unas semanas?

- Estas loco? Necesito inventrar cosas, para eso vivo.

-Eres un exagerado...- dijo Rhodey caminando hacia su salon de claes.

-Claro que no.- reclamo Tony.

-Ay no, no peleen, por favor.- dijo Pepper siguiendolos.

-Yo no peleo, el empezo.

-Ya madura, Rhodey...- siguieron es eso el resto del camino, discutiendo sobre los inventos y la noticia de Wakanda, y hasta terminaron prometiendo no hacer mas inevntos para nadie mas. Lo harian? 


End file.
